


One Year Later

by sei_shonanon



Category: Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_shonanon/pseuds/sei_shonanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss in the tower, and one in their marriage bed.</p>
<p>prompts: wake, kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

He wakes her with a kiss.

(She lay as still as stone with her hands folded on her chest, like a beautiful effigy on top of a tomb)

She is curled on her side, snuggled against him with one leg thrown over his. Her soft breasts rise and fall as she breathes.

(Her golden hair was arranged neatly over her shoulders and he didn't dare touch it as he kissed her)

Her hair is messy from sleep and sex; he buries his hand in it as he kisses her and his fingers catch on the tangles.

(He pressed his lips gently to hers for a moment, then pulled away)

Their kiss is open-mouthed and familiar, lazy with sleep and warm with desire. He nips gently at her lower lip and she hums approvingly.

(Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him in shy, startled happiness)

She slides one hand around the back of his neck and pulls him more firmly into the kiss.

(He took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet)

Her other hand gropes for his, and finding it, twines their fingers together.

(She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they made their way down the staircase)

She presses her whole body against him with a soft sound of arousal. He slides his hand down her bare back and pulls her hips closer.

(They whirled together around the dance floor, lost in the joy of finding each other again)

They rock against each other in a familiar rhythm, slowly at first and then faster and faster, groaning with pleasure, lost in the joy of being together.


End file.
